katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday, June 8, 2018
'Comment Chat with Mike Fitz, Explore Bearcam Fellow & Ranger Russ @Katmai Ranger, June 8, 2018 09:00 AM - 11:00 AM Announcement Made June 7, 2018:' On Thursday, June 7, 2018 at 10:54, Mike Fitz announced the Friday, June 8. 2018 comment chat: "Hello from Brooks River. On Friday, June 8 please join Ranger Russ (as Katmai Ranger) and I for a chat right here in the comments from 9-11 a.m. AKDT (1 p.m.-3 p.m. EDT) to chat about brown bears, Brooks River, and Katmai. Due to the potential for a high volume of questions, we’ll be experimenting with a different way to chat in the comments. Every fifteen minutes, we’ll post a comment asking for your questions. Please post your question in response to that. As always, you’re welcome to discuss our answers and ask follow up questions. However, when you post in response to the fifteen minute prompts, then it will greatly help us to keep track of your questions, and (hopefully) reduce the chances of missing a question. Although this is a relatively quiet time at Brooks River, several bears are in the area, like 435 Holly and her two yearlings (we'll share some photos of the family in the chat). Ranger Russ and I are looking forward to talking with you." 2018.06.07 10.54 MIKE FITZ COMMENT re 2018.06.08 09.00 - 11.00 COMMENT CHAT w MIKE FITZ & RANGER RUSS.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 7, 2018 10:54 comment re: Friday, June 8, 2018 09:00 - 11:00 comment chat with Mike Fitz & Ranger Russ (@KatmaiRanger) 'Commenet Chat Mike Fitz', Explore Bearcam Fellow & Ranger Russ', @Katmai Ranger June 8, 2018 09:00 - 11:00:' On Friday, June 8, 2018 at 9:00 AM, Mike Fitz , Explore Bearcam Fellow began the comment chat : "Good morning from Brooks Camp. Katmai Ranger (Ranger Russ) and I will be chatting with you until 11 a.m. AKDT (3 p.m. EDT) to talk about bears, salmon, and Katmai. I’m explore.org’s bearcam fellow for 2018 and Ranger Russ is an interpretive ranger stationed at Brooks Camp in Katmai National Park. Due to the volume of questions, we’ll be experimenting with a different way to chat in the comments. Every fifteen minutes, we’ll post a comment asking for your questions. Please post your question in response to that. As always, you’re welcome to discuss our answers and ask follow up questions. When you post in response to the fifteen minute prompts, however, then it will greatly help us to keep track of your questions, and (hopefully) reduce the chances of missing a question. Post your questions and comments below. Sometimes the volume of questions can be high, but we’ll do my best to answer them. Thanks for joining us today." Since both Mike Fitz and Ranger Russ (@Katmai Ranger) were answering questions / replying to chatters comments at the same time the questions and answers for the June 8, 2018 comment chat appear below in chronological order for Mike Fitz' comments and then in chronological order for Ranger Russ' (@Katmai Ranger) comments. 'Mike Fitz' Comments (Snips):' MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.00 01 OPENING TODAYs COMMENT CHAT.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:00 comment ~ Mike began comment chat MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.02 02 856 HOW DOES HE LOOK & WILL HE BE DOMINANT THIS SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:02 comment re: 856 ~ "856 looked big and healthy to me, although I only saw him for a few moments. I would not be surprised if he assumed a very high rank in the hierarchy this summer. He faces a lot of competition from 747, 474, 32, and 83, however." MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.04 03 PARTIAL LIST OF BEARS SEEN SO FAR THIS SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:04 comment re: comprehensive and partial list of bears seen so far this season MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.07 04 MORTALITY RATE OF NEWLY EMANCIPATED SUBADULTS & OTHER AGED BEARS.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:07 comment re: mortality rate of newly emancipated subadult and other aged bears MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.08 05 634 POPEYE RANGER RUSS DOES NOT THINK 634 HAS THE LIIMP HE HAD LAST SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' comment June 8, 2018 09:08 re: Does 634 Popeye still have his limp from last year (2017). MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.11 06 HOW HEALTHY THE BEARS LOOK SO FAR THIS SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:11 comment re: how healthy the bears look so far this season MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.11 07 634 WAS SEEN BY RANGER RUSS RECENTLY.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:11 comment re: Ranger Russ saw 634 Popeye recently MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.13 08 HAS 854 DIVOT BEEN SEEN YET & HER EMANCIPATION OF OFFSPRING HISTORY.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:13 comment re: has 854 Divot been seen & likelyhood she will / will have emancipated her three 2017 yearlings MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.15 09 BEGINS 2nd ROUND OF QUESTIONS.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:15 comment ~ Mike begins 2nd round of questions from chatters MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.16 10 WHAT FOOD RESOURCES ARE AVAILABLE THIS TIME OF YEAR w BEAR SCAT w MOOSE HOOVES IN IT.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:16 comment re: what the bears are eating this time of year and a photo of bear scat containing fragments of moose hooves MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.16 10 WHAT FOOD RESOURCES ARE AVAILABLE THIS TIME OF YEAR w BEAR SCAT w MOOSE HOOVES IN IT PIC ONLY.jpg|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:16 comment re: what the bears are eating this time of year and a photo of bear scat containing fragments of moose hooves (photo only) MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.19 11 CHANGES IN BEAR BEHAVIOR - HABITS 474 & 775.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:19 comment re: changes in bear behavior / habits ~ examples 474 & 775 Lefty MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.20 12 611 WHY WILL HE BE INTERESTING TO WATCH.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:20 comment re: why he thinks 611 will be interesting to watch MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.20 13 HAS HE HIKED UP DUMPING MOUNTAIN YET THIS SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:20 comment ~ He has not hiked up Dumpling Mountain yet this season, maybe tomorrow or Sunday MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.24 14 128 HOW SHE LOOKS - SOWS w CUBS - WHAT BEARS ARE EATING.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:24 comment re: 128 Grazer how she is looking this season & her relative size, sows caring for cubs vs single females, how taxing caring for cubs is, & what bears are eating now & salmon will remain the bears' most important food source MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.26 15 HIS EXPECTED BEHAVIOR OF 128 THIS SEASON wo CUBS.JPG|Mike Fitz' comment 2018.06.08 09:26 re: Will 128 Grazer be less aggressive without cubs in 2018 than she was in 2016-2017 with cubs MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.27 16 LOWER RIVER CAM ANY CHANGES THIS SEASON TO IMPROVE THEM.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:27 comment re: lower river cam ~ any changes this season to improve them MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.32 18 WILL TROUT IN THE RIVER DRAW BEARS TO BROOKS CAMP.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:32 comment re: will the abundance of trout in the river draw bears to Brooks earlier MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.33 19 NEW Qs & 856 COURTING 409 & HOW 856 LOOKS 01.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:33 comment re: Mike begins 3rd round of questions, share the link to his June 6, 2018 Explore.org blog Brooks River Bear Mating Season , shares photos of 856 and 409 Beadnose courting, discussed mating season and bear behaviors during that time, discussed how 856 is looking, and 2017 events of 856, 32 Chunk, and 747. MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.33 19 NEW Qs & 856 COURTING 409 & HOW 856 LOOKS 02.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:33 comment re: Mike begins 3rd round of questions, share the link to his June 6, 2018 Explore.org blog Brooks River Bear Mating Season , shares photos of 856 and 409 Beadnose courting, discussed mating season and bear behaviors during that time, discussed how 856 is looking, and 2017 events of 856, 32 Chunk, and 747. MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.33 19 NEW Qs & 856 COURTING 409 & HOW 856 LOOKS 01 & 02 856 COURTING 409 PIC ONLY.jpg|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:33 comment re: Mike begins 3rd round of questions, share the link to his June 6, 2018 Explore.org blog Brooks River Bear Mating Season , shares photos of 856 and 409 Beadnose courting, discussed mating season and bear behaviors during that time, discussed how 856 is looking, and 2017 events of 856, 32 Chunk, and 747. (photo only 409 Beadnose ~ top & 856 ~ bottom) MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.33 19 NEW Qs & 856 COURTING 409 & HOW 856 LOOKS 01 & 02 856 PIC ONLY.jpg|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:33 comment re: Mike begins 3rd round of questions, share the link to his June 6, 2018 Explore.org blog Brooks River Bear Mating Season , shares photos of 856 and 409 Beadnose courting, discussed mating season and bear behaviors during that time, discussed how 856 is looking, and 2017 events of 856, 32 Chunk, and 747. (photo only 856) MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.34 20 BEARS GENERALIST OMNIVORES THAT EAT ANYTHING & HARD TO CATCH SMALL MAMMALS.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:34 comment Do they ever see any evidence that the bears prey on any large or small animals while waiting for the salmon? MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.34 21 HE WILL NOW LOOK AT 611 AND ASK HIMSELF IF 611 COULD BE 68 IN EARLY SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:34 comment re: Could 611 be 68 in early season? MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.34 22 HE WILL BRING SOME PICS FROM HIS HIKE UP DUMPLING MOUNTAIN THIS WEEKEND.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:34 comment re: He will bring back photos from his hike up Dumpling Mountain tomorrow or Sunday MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.35 23 BEARS PREFER SALMON OVER TROUT.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:35 comment re: Bears prefers salmon over trout MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.35 24 UPDATE ON 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS BOOK.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:35 comment re: Update on the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.36 25 MICHAEL SAXTON & DARTING TIMEFRAME FOR THIS SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:36 comment re: Is Ranger Michael Saxton at Brooks yet and has he identified a darting time frame for this season? MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.40 26 HOW ARE THE SPRUCE TREES IN THE AREA LOOKING.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:40 comment re: How are the spruce trees in the area looking this year? MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.42 27 WHEN BEARS EMERGE FROM DENS.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:42 comment re: when bears emerge from their dens MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.43 28 128 GRAZER & HAS SHE EMANCIPATED or DOES SHE STILL HAVE 3 CUBS WITH HER.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:43 comment re: 128 Grazer possible emancipation of cubs MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.45 29 WILL MICHAEL SAXTON BE DARTING AT BROOKS THIS SEASON.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 09:45 comment re: Will Ranger Michael Saxton be darting at Brooks or on the Katmai coast this season? MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.46 30 OPENING A NEW ROUND OF QUESTIONS.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 8, 2018 comment ~ opening 4th round of questions 'Ranger Russ' Comments (@Katmai Ranger) (Snips):' RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.08 09.01 01 HAVE SUBADULT SEEN SO FAR BEEN GROUPING TOGETHER AGAIN THIS SEASON LIKE LAST.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 8, 2018 09:01 comment re: have subadults seen been grouping together as they did last year? 'Mike Fitz' Comments (Links):' 2018.06.08 09:00 01 Opening comment chat 2018.06.08 09:02 02 856 how he looks, where he may fit in the 2018 hierarchy, and competition he faces 2018.06.08 09:04 03 List of bears seen so far this season (when comprehensive list and includes partial list) 2018.06.08 09:07 04 Mortality rate of newly emancipated subadults and other aged bears 2018.06.08 09:08 05 Does 634 Popeye still have the limp he had last year (2017) 2018.06.08 09:11 06 How healthy the bears look so far this season 2018.06.08 09:11 07 Ranger Russ saw 634 Popeye recently 2018.06.08 09:13 08 Has 854 Divot been seen and likelyhood she will / will have emancipated her 3 2017 yearlings 2018.06.08 09:15 09 Mike begins second round of questions from chatters 2018.06.08 09.16 10 What bears are eating this time of year with photo of bear scat containing moose hooves fragments. Link to photo only 2018.06.08 09.19 11 Changes in bear behavior / habits ~ examples 474 & 775 Lefty 2018.06.08 09:20 12 Why he thinks 611 will be interesting to watch 2018.06.08 09:20 13 He has not hiked up Dumpling Mountain yet this season, maybe tomorrow or Sunday 2018.06.08 09:24 14 128 Grazer how she is looking this season & her relative size, sows caring for cubs vs single females, how taxing caring for cubs is, & what bears are eating now & salmon will remain the bears' most important food source 2018.06.08 09:26 15 Will 128 Grazer be less aggressive without cubs in 2018 than she was in 2016-2017 with cubs 2018.06.08 09:27 16 Lower river cam any changes this season to improve them 2018.06.08 09.29 17 He will be discussing identifying bears by physical and behavioral characteristics during the live chats 2018.06.08 09:32 18 Will the abundance of trout in the river draws bears to Brooks earlier? 2018.06.08 09:33 19 Mike begins 3rd round of questions, share the link to his June 6, 2018 Explore.org blog Brooks River Bear Mating Season , shares photos of 856 and 409 Beadnose courting, discussed mating season and bear behaviors during that time, discussed how 856 is looking and 2017 events between 856, 32 Chunk, and 747. 2018.06.08 09:34 20 Do they ever see any evidence that the bears prey on any large or small animals while waiting for the salmon? 2018.06.08 09:34 21 Could 611 be 68 in early season? 2018.06.08 09:34 22 He will bring back photos from his hike up Dumpling Mountain tomorrow or Sunday 2018.06.08 09:35 23 Bears prefers salmon over trout 2018.06.08 09:35 24 Update on the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book 2018.06.08 09:36 25 Is Ranger Michael Saxton at Brooks yet and has he identified a darting timeframe for this season? 2018.06.08 09:40 26 How are the spruce trees in the area looking this year? 2018.06.08 09:42 27 When bears emerge from their dens 2018.06.08 09:43 28 128 Grazer possible emancipation of cubs 2018.06.08 09:45 29 Will Ranger Michael Saxton be darting at Brooks Camp this season? 2018.06.08 09:46 30 Mike opening the 4th round of questions 2018.06.08 09:49 31 Will it be more difficult for Little Lip Fisher to fish the lip since 409 Beadnose and 128 Grazer appear to have emancipated their cubs? 2018.06.08 09:49 32 Any updates on the DNA / genetics / darting project? 2018.06.08 09:50 33 Mike is waiting to see 128 Grazer alone (as a single female) to confirm that she has emancipated her cubs. 2018.06.08 09:51 34 The photos he posts in bearcam comments can be used unless he specifies otheriwse 2018.06.08 09:52 35 Has he seen any changes at the falls that may affect fishing habits? 2018.06.08 09:54 36 Sows with cubs mating. Link provided for documentary by viewer posing question 2018.06.08 09:56 37 Has 480 Otis been seen? 2018.06.08 10:00 38 What type of impact might all the downed and dead trees have on the Brooks environment? 2018.06.08 10:02 39 Mike opening 5th round of questions & provides photo of Brooks Falls 2018.06.08 10:03 40 He has seen moose tracks and scat, but not the live animal 2018.06.08 10:04 41 He can't identify the bear butt in left photo, but the photo on the right looks like 151 Walker. Photo he is referring to can be seen at this link . 2018.06.08 10:04 42 He thinks that is an old cut root that has darkened to the same color as a bear paw not a out in front of the bear on the trail in the photo on the left. Photo he is referring to can be seen at this link. 2018.06.08 10:06 43 Is bear spray allowed when visiting Brooks Camp? 2018.06.08 10:07 44 Is the bear on the left 151 Walker too, or a different bear? Photo he is referring to can be seen at this link. 2018.06.08 10.08 45 If he was going camping at Brooks, what would be the one thing, other than the obvious, that you would refuse to leave home without? 2018.06.08 10:11 46 The water in the river is definitely higher than average for this time of year, but not by much. 2018.06.08 10:13 47 Hiking in groups at Brooks Camp, the safety record at Brooks Camp 2018.06.08 10:14 48 When he hikes Dumpling Mountain (plans to this weekend), he will be sure to take photos and share my experience with everyone. I'll even be looking for bear dens near the mountain top. 2018.06.08 10:16 49 DNA (genetics) results from Ranger Michael Saxton's study may be a few years 10:17 50 2018.06.08 10:17 50 Mike opens 6th round of questions 2018.06.08 10:20 51 Will the bears be more likely to gravitate towards people-cleared trails if there are more areas blocked by downed trees? 2018.06.08 10:21 52 Mike will talk to Ranger Michael Saxton about when genetics study (DNA project) results will be available 2018.06.08 10:22 53 In the 1990s the entire island below the falls was covered with willows 2018.06.08 10:24 54 Berries available on Dumpling Mountain this time of year 2018.06.08 10:26 55 With the high number of eagles in King Salmon this winter would he expect large numbers of eagles at Brooks Camp this season 2018.06.08 10:31 56 Mike opens 7th round of questions, shares information about what the bears are eating right now and a photo of bear scat 2018.06.08 10:32 57 The best way to determine what the bears have been eating is to look at bear scat. Most bear scat he has seen recently has been filled with grass. 2018.06.08 10:37 58 How many bears he estimates the Brooks area will currently support 2018.06.08 10:40 59 Earthquakes in the area and information about the 1912 Novarupta eruption 2018.06.08 10:43 60 The binoculars he uses 2018.06.08 10:46 61 Mike opens 8th round of questions 2018.06.08 10:47 62 Changes in the ecosystem he feels will have an effect on the bears' behavior 2018.06.08 10:49 63 Do bears lose most of the parasites during hibernation? 2018.06.08 10:52 64 Do bears like salmon over trout? Will they eat trout if there are no salmon yet? 2018.06.08 10:53 65 Will the LR cam be turned off for 2 weeks in August again this year to permit for privacy for the native family? 2018.06.08 10:57 66 Will the lifting of hunting restrictions have a effect on Katmai? Link provided in Mike's reply 2018.06.08 10.58 67 Why the LR cam was turned off for 2 weeks in August in 2017. 2018.06.08 11:00 69 "Thanks for joining us on the chat today. You really kept us busy, which is great. We’ll be back online to chat some more soon. If you want to read all of our comments, please visit our profiles (Mike Fitz and Katmai Ranger). You can also stay up to date on the latest news and info from by following any of Katmai’s social media pages (http://www.nps.gov/katm/lea... ) as well as explore.org’s. https://www.facebook.com/ex... https://twitter.com/exploreorg Mike & Russ went back to answer unanswered questions: 2018.06.08 11:01 70 " 2018.06.08 11:02 71 " 2018.06.08 11:04 72 " 2018.06.08 11:07 73 " 2018.06.08 11:19 74 " 2018.06.08 11:28 75 " 2018.06.08 12:52 76 " 2018.06.08 13:05 77 " 2018.06.08 13:06 78 " 2018.06.08 13:08 79 " 2018.06.08 13:25 80 " 'Ranger Russ' Comments (Links):' Add here 'LaniH's Google Doc of Comment Chat:' LaniH google doc of Mike Fitz', Explore Bearcam Fellow & Ranger Russ' (@Katmai Ranger) comment chat